


A Widow's Bite

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: "Harley Quinn. But you my pet can call me Harley." Natasha Romanoff/ Harley Quinn. One-Shot. Warning: Mature Themes





	A Widow's Bite

_A Widow's Bite_

Natasha Romanoff was used to going on solo missions, she was sure that if she went with other people that it would slow her down. So, it would be better if she went alone. If it was something big, then of course she would have someone else trail along or at the very least have one of the other agents guard the door outside.

But this was rather easy. She didn't know why Fury even bothered to send her, when a newbie agent could do the job or the police at the very least. Natasha was currently inside an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of New York investigating a missing people case. Apparently, a lot of men had been disappearing in the area along with other fishy activity, but Natasha doubted that it was anything serious. It was probably some petty crime. Someone wanting attention. Natasha would squish them in two seconds flat. They didn't call her the Black Widow for nothing.

Natasha was now inspecting the second floor of the warehouse and she could feel herself getting irritated. There was absolutely nothing here that was out of the ordinary with the exception of some abandoned furniture, but that was hardly strange.

Natasha stopped suddenly. She heard steps. There was a giggle. Natasha reached for her gun that was firmly saddled against her hip. She heard the giggle again. Where was it coming from?

Natasha gasped when she suddenly felt something hard hit her across the back of her head and suddenly everything became black.

A few minutes later Natasha slowly started opening her eyes. At first everything was spinning, but then it slowly stopped and everything settled into place. She was still in the second floor of the abandoned warehouse in New York city because the view was the same, but this time she was in an ahem, different positon since she had last been.

Natasha recognized a bat standing by the window and assumed that whoever had hit her, had used that bat to knock her out. Well, they were going to pay for that. Natasha would make sure of it.

She struggled a bit as she tried to understand how whoever had knock her down had managed to tie her up in this position. Natasha was tied spread angle in midair being held up by a bunch of ropes. She couldn't move her arms and legs at all, she felt like some sort of puppet.

Natasha heard the giggle again and she could fear her annoyance getting to her. "Who's there? Show yourself."

She tried to reach for her gun, or at the very least the small knife that she carried around her hips to cut down the rope, but her hip felt surprisingly light. There was that insipid giggle again.

"Looking for this?"

Natasha raised her head and she saw her captor, she was a tall, slender blond girl with clownish looking makeup in white, blue, and red, one ponytail tip was dyed pink and the other one was dyed blue. She was wearing navy blue shorts, fishnet tights, and a white shirt that hugged every curve of her body. "Who the hell are you?" Natasha hissed.

The girl was chewing gum and she was staring at Natasha as if she were her favorite television show which only annoyed Natasha to no end. "Harley Quinn. But you my pet can call me, Harley. I wish my puddin' was here. He likes an equally nice plaything."

"I am not a plaything!" Natasha hissed. "Now let me down and I promise I won't rip your head off."

Harley raised an eyebrow as she smiled. Her teeth looked like perfect rows of pearls. "With what your little toys? They don't scare me, Natasha." She waved the two guns and knife that Natasha always had strapped to her hip.

"How do you know my name?" there was no way that she was going to show fear.

Harley smiled. "I know a lot of things. You are quite famous, you know. I just had to meet the famous Natasha Romanoff. A villain and a hero in the same room. It adds to the tension." Harley said. "I just had to meet you for myself and I knew that this little missing person case would just lure you in like bees to honey."

"You wanted to meet me, why?" Natasha snapped. "And you got your wish, I'm here. Now let me go and maybe I won't turn you into the police officers."

"I'm not afraid of police officers if that's what you're implying and I'm not here to talk if you get my drift." Natasha looked confused until Harley raised the knife and she narrowed her eyes refusing to show fear, but Harley didn't stab her like Natasha thought she was going to. Instead she used the knife to cut through her tight black cat suit straight down the middle. She removed the leftover spandex while humming to herself.

Natasha felt herself turn red as she quickly realized that she was naked. Entirely. Harley took a break from her humming. "Damn, Romanoff, you don't even wear panties? I guess there really is no room under that tight suit."

"Get the fuck away from me, Harley!" she hissed.

"You have a lovely voice Natasha, but I really don't care for your comments right about now." She used the extra piece of latex to use as some sort of gag making it impossible for the agent to speak. She struggled, she moaned, and she tried to say curse words, but she failed and all she did was bring more attention to her naked body. After what seem like hours she finally stopped struggling.

Harley smirked. "Smart girl. Now the real fun can begin and you Natasha look good enough to eat. What shall I try first? There are just so many options Natasha. But I think I will go with the obvious choice."

Harley stared at Natasha's breasts. They were almost too perfect. Two creamy breasts the color of snow with pink puckered nipples that were just begging Harley to taste them like the ripe strawberries that they were.

She lifted one heavy breast and then the other slightly tilting them up and down as if she were weighing fruit at the supermarket. She squeezed both boobs together, feeling the soft, pale skin in her hands. Her thumbs caressed the rapidly hard nipples. She pressed her mouth against the right breast and sucked. Her pink tongue caressed her nipple, sucking on it, and gently nibbling on it. Harley used her other hand to squeezed and palm the other breast so that it wouldn't feel lonesome.

Natasha struggled, moaning, but the only thing she did was cause her boobs to jiggle more captivating Harley's attention and at some point, Natasha's boobs hit Harley across the cheek.

"That was naughty," Harley scolded. "You shouldn't be struggling by now, but I know how to handle naughty girls. Naughty little pets deserve a spanking." She pulled out a small pink paddle that had the letters HQ'S PET monogram on them. She positioned herself so that the paddle would hit Natasha's curvy bottom. She was determined to make the red head agent cry. Though it seem a shame to punish such creamy bottom cheeks.

Harley slapped the paddle against Natasha's right cheek and then the left leaving behind two small rectangulars on each cheek. Natasha groaned as she started kicking her legs, but Harley paid no mind she just continued slapping the paddle down on her upturn ass watching it go from pink to crimson.

It really was a lovely sight to watch as she slapped the paddle on Nat's fiery rump. Not only did the pale cheeks seemed to become swollen the redder they got, but they bounced and jiggled deliciously when Harley slapped the paddle down the middle. The paddle when towards her thighs and sit spots and the tears finally fell down Nat's face.

Harley lazily slapped the paddle down those once snow white buns and thought to herself that they now represented cherries. The last smack flattened both of Natasha's cheeks at the same time as the jiggling, trembling cheeks came down one last time.

Harley put the paddle away and rubbed Natasha's paddled ass. It was swollen and tender to the touch and it glowed red like Harley's own lipstick. She was sure that her ass would bother her for at least a week. HQ'S PET was splattered all over the agent's ass like it had been monogrammed. Harley lifted her hand again slapped Natasha's red little tushy as hard as she could so that she could leave a handprint confirming her ownership. Natasha's nates jiggled at the slap. Her ass now had a red little handprint to match and Natasha sobbed.

Harley spread Natasha's legs exposing Natasha's bare pussy, Natasha nearly cried in humiliation. This could not get any worse, but with Harley in change she sincerely doubted. The girl lived for moments like this and even though Natasha didn't like it her body was crazy with desire and need.

"What a pretty little kitty," she said staring at the red head's pussy. "And you're a true redhead. You learn something new every day." She inched forward and she used her index finger to tease Natasha's eager pink clit that was peeking from her hood. "At least someone is eager to see me."

Up. Down. Circle. Harley's fingers were torturous and Natasha bucked her hips up and down not caring that the movement made her body appeared more lewdly. It was strange she wanted her touch. Even after having her boobs squeezed and being spanked with a paddle she wanted her. Wanted her touch and strangely her approval. "Do you want me to bring your pleasure, Nat?" Harley whispered in her ear as she slapped her breasts. "All you have to do is say the word and I'll be your willing slave."

Natasha nodded slowly, she jumped slightly when Harley pressed a delicate finger inside her pussy and she jumped at the invasion. She wasn't exactly a virgin, but she hadn't been with a man in a long time and she felt tight. It felt good. She had thought that Harley would bring her to release with her mouth, but she felt something thick at her pussy entrance. A dildo.

She felt as her inner walls stretched to accommodate the dildo that felt like a large sausage and it was bigger than the ones Nat was accustomed too. She whimpered and Harley laughed. "Do you like it my pet? A friend recommended it to me, it is a little large, but I think you can handle it, I think you should be grateful that I'm not stuffing it in your ass."

She moved the dildo inside her a little bit more and Natasha whimpered. "Come on Nat, that was barely the tip." Natasha felt as if she were being stretched to uncomfortable proportions and her whimpers didn't move Harley at all, instead they caused her to push the dildo further in. Harley's hands found Natasha's clit again as she used one had to rub her clit and the other to put the dildo in and out in slow motion. Nat was close the could feel it.

Harley removed the gag from her mouth in one quick motion. "Now you may talk." But Natasha didn't talk she screamed as she climaxes and the pleasure of her orgasm spread through her whole body.

Loud sirens suddenly erupted and Harley looked disappointed, Natasha meanwhile looked relieved even though her face was dry with her tears and every inch of her body was aching. Harley shrugged. "Oh, well honey pie I think's time for me to leave." She gave her a quick kiss across Natasha's lips, her hands caressing Natasha's swelling boobs one last time. Her thumb and index finger giving them one last, quick pinch to her now red hard, nipples so that they would swell. "Until next time my lovely."

Natasha's body relaxed as she watched Harley Quinn leave. She heard the downstairs door being broken that she hardly cared about nothing else. She even seemed to forget that she was tied up in midair, naked with swelling breasts, a roasted rump, and a weeping pussy


End file.
